Glass of Desierto
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Crack Pairing! AR (alternate Reality) Mercenary Erza Scarlet is called by the King of Fiore for a Mission of utmost importance. A mission that she will learn will change her life forever. Wil language, Mature Adult Topics, and more. All M will be removed due to ToS of FFN but will be posted on AO3 under the same screen name. My profile has a link.
1. Royal Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Author's Note: A few things. This will only have mentions of Lucy, as it focuses solely around Erza Scarlet. It is an Alternate Reality inside of the Fairy Tail Canon-verse. So there will be things that are the same, yet different altogether. And no, I have no shame or regret about this pairing. I love it so much! Cause well, yeah, think about the irony of it!**

* * *

Erza stood before the King of all of Fiore, Toma Fiore, waiting for him to tell her why he had summoned her. She was curious as to why, out of all the people he could call on, he wanted her. He had his Royal Guard and the Rune Knights, yet here she was on a special summons. Of course, if he wanted her to do a task, she'd do it… for the right amount of pay. A perk of being an unbound, guildless mercenary. Able to do as she wished, when she wished for the right pay.

Her life had been harsh from a young age, kidnapped and taken to a tower to be a slave and experimented on for gene splicing of Magical Traits. Of which she has been compatible with. Her magic was a unique one. Able to store weapons and armor in a pocket dimension and trade them out at will. Made most of her jobs easier than one would think.

"Miss Scarlet, I am grateful for you coming," King Toma said. "I am willing to pay you 10 million jewels and cover all costs and fees for food and lodging for this task, should you accept it."

This had Erza narrowing her brown eyes upon her King. The man was dangling a rather tasty carrot before her, yet he hadn't told her what he wanted her to do. So silently she tilted her chin upwards, silently asking him to continue and that she was listening.

"Um, yes, I need you to escort my daughter to Desierto," King Toma stated flatly, clearly not mincing words. "I have finally come to a peace agreement with the three Sultans. And that one of them will marry my daughter to finalize the deal."

Her stomach twisted and knotted for several reasons. Princess Hisui E Fiore was someone that she really detested. The woman was smart, not that that was the problem, no. What she hated about that woman was she would do anything for power, all in the name of her country. The next big reason was that nobility bartered their daughters like they were a good currency. It was sickening and archaic practice that she was glad being born a commoner she got to bypass.

Taking her time to think it thru, while holding the King's gaze with her own cold, detached one. Erza figured that this could actually be beneficial.

"I will do this for you my King, on one condition," she said, letting a cold smile curled her lips upward as she turned her gaze to the Princess who sat atop her own small throne next to her father.

"What is this condition?" King Toma asked, his dark eyes darkening in a manner that told her not to push her luck.

"I am aware that your daughter has magic naturally. I wish her to wear magic restraining cuffs so that she doesn't cause any problems," Erza said bluntly not letting the smile fell from her face at the horror on the Princesses face. "I am sorry if I am asking for a lot, but after the last incident that involved her, forgive me if I have no faith or trust in your daughter to not do something that will cause problems as I escort her several thousand leagues to another Country. One that is harsh and unforgiving."

"Father!" Hisui spoke up.

"I will accept your terms. I was lucky that they even accepted her hand as bargaining in the peace treaty," King Toma said, his voice showing his weariness. "But this means you must protect her at all costs and never let her out of your sight.

Giving a small, sharp nod of her head, Erza stood straighter. As the King told his Chancellor to bring her the scroll with all the details and dismissing her to rest and prepare for tomorrow morning. Her journey would be starting and she was not going to coddle the insipid princess of Fiore.

_**TBC!**_


	2. The Journey begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Travelling was indeed slow as Erza paused and looked back at the petulant Princess. They'd been on the road for the better part of two weeks, and they were nearing the border to Bosco. For her, it was best to travel on foot until they reached the capital of Bosco. From there, they'd take a boat to sail along the coast to Stella before boarding an airship to fly over Joya and directly into Desierto, where the hard part of the journey would come.

Already she wanted to strangle Hisui. The girl was intentionally being difficult and demanding because she hadn't wanted to travel on foot. It was beneath her, to which Erza had just smiled and told her she could bind her legs and hands further, putting a gag in her mouth and carry her like a sack of potatoes. That had shut her up for a few hours before she started whining that it would take forever to reach their destination, and so much could go wrong by traveling on foot.

Erza knew she was not the most patient person. She had her limits, and this prissy, pansy-assed Princess had pushed her to them more than a few times. In fact, after the second break down and whining fit, Erza had done as she said she could. Gagged and bound, the dumb bitch and fireman carried her over her shoulders for almost ten miles before dropping like a sack of dirty laundry on the ground. To further humiliate the damn girl, Erza had made camp and cooked dinner for the night and eating her portion before ungagging Hisui and spoon-feeding her.

The whole time she had explained that the arrangement for her to marry a Sultan of Desierto was not a secret, and everyone was expecting her just to fly straight there or take a damn ship. Before telling her to toughen up and learn to think about the bigger picture instead of her own self needs and wants. Besides, Erza thought it was a good idea that the damn woman be exposed to her soon to be former subjects. Seeing how the common people lived. Experience how harsh life was for her subjects to eke out a living.

Pausing as she continued to glare at Hisui, Erza took a deep breath and spoke as politely as she could, "If you keep dragging your feet, it will take us another three days to cross the border into Bosco. Meaning you'll have to be stuck with me longer and have to camp outside."

This had the damn woman stiffening and raising her head to glare. It did not affect Erza, though she shrugged and began to march towards the incline that would lead up into the mountains where the gate between the two countries sat. It had already crossed her mind to kill the damn woman and hide the body and vanish. She had contacts all over, and heading to Pergrande to avoid being labeled as a traitor to the crown, was rather appealing.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Important Notice

Dear Readers,

I am placing this here to announce and let you all know, that I will be leaving the Fairy Tail fandom. There are many reasons why, and I am not the only author doing so. The biggest reason is my love for Fairy Tail has diminished, staring with how Hiro Mashima ended the Manga (if you watch only the anime, well... you'll see). The next would be the toxicity and drama that has happened (I do own my part in some of it, and no, I won't explain further).

But I want to reassure you, my readers, that I will finish each one of my Fairy Tail Fanfictions. And that I will do random blurbs/ficlets and post them in either FT One-shots, Random Lucy's Pairings (X-overs and such) and Random One-shots in the Dark. Which brings me to my next thing to say. Thanks to my friends and fellow authors, DragonsHost, Leoslady4ever, and LittlePrincessNana, I will be bringing my X-overs and other stories back to . This will happen after LahCy Week.

And, no, me quitting the Fairy Tail fandom doesn't mean that I am quitting Fanfiction completely. Nope, I will still be writing as I have so many other stories, in a variety of other fandoms, that I have come up with, or been working on for years. So, if you like my writing in general, I would like to politely ask that you take a chance and read them when they come back to FFN.

Sincerely, 

Im Ur Misconception 

PS I will state this hear and now because I, or any other author, choose to leave a fandom does not give you the reader/reviewer to speak hurtful words to us because you are upset. We are people, just like you, and have our own thoughts, feelings, and opinions (of which I know many stink like armpits). I ask that you respect both me and any other author that makes this choice and announce's it. As humans, we grow and change, thus our likes and dislikes shift over time. To tell someone that they are worthless, or other such things are basically taking away their humanity and right to write and think about what they want. Meaning that they are less than you are! So, take a second to pause, collect yourself if you get angry and try to let it go.


End file.
